Getting Started
Welcome to Real Life Role-Play Wiki! We're sure you have lots of question that all will be answered in time. As of right now the best thing for you to do is to read the guide. Below you will find helpful information on the process of joining, Giving A Life, and participating in this wonderful wiki! Each Tab has important Information that should make your time on this wiki fun and exciting. Joining Wikia= If you don't have a wikia account yet, you'll need to create one. To do that, go to the top right, and click the 'register' button. Then, fill out the form presented. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be and shouldn't be the name of your character. It shouldn't include any personal information either. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a username you use for a different service, such as e-mail. When you are registered, move on to the next step. Also, DO remember your username and password to prevent further problems with your account and wiki activities. There are other wiki's that allow "anons" to edit. An anon is someone who doesn't have an official account so instead their edits are tracked by their ip address. However, on this wiki, due to the way our policies work, we require anyone who wishes to join, to have an account and to be signed in. This way we are better able to track users and their characters. |-| Policies= Like most sites there are rules and regulations that you need to follow in order to participate here. Don't worry if you are given a warning by one of the admins on the wiki, don't worry it happens and if it's only once in a while we wont mind. These warnings will not effect you for the rest of your time on this wiki, unless you get a lot of them. |-| Life Giving= (ATTENTION, A USER MAY HAVE A MAXIMUM OF 8 CHARACTERS OF ANY AGE.) Next is creating your character. This procces is called "Live Giving". This is the where the user creates a customized character that will be used when roleplaying which and will eventually be approved for creation. We use this system so that this wiki is filled with pages we think will be substantial to the website. When creating a character you can choose bewteen adult characters or teenage characters. Every part of this Role-play must be realistic, no supernatural things. No crazy storyline or history (living in a cave for 5 years and such). You can only create a maximum of 8 characters, teenage or adult. Not a single more. Once you have compeleted your character you must hit publish. Make sure that all the Info is filled out too. Once you have hit the publish button, your character name will be uploaded to the Unapproved section on the Life Giving Page. As the day goes on keep an eye out for Admins because they will be the ones to approve character. Sometimes if your character needs improvements or does not match up with our requirement, admins will post comments they'll need you to improve. Once your characters is good it will be approved! The Life Giving page can be found, Here..... |-| Roleplaying= Now comes the fun part, the roleplaying! For those of you who don't know, roleplaying is when your character interacts with other characters on the wiki much like people interact in real life. All roleplaying done on this wiki must be in accordance with the rules listed below. You can roleplay at different locations, on character pages, or on a forum. Your character will lead a normal life like people in real life do. There will be currency for your character to earn through roleplay and then use to buy items. In addition, your character will be able to go to school, university, and eventually get a job. THIS IS STILL IN THE WORKS. |-| Chat= Chat is a place for users to chat out of character about every day events, life, interests and even to keep track of who has posted on roleplays. We have a very low tolerance for trolls and bullies. Chat is for users genuinely working towards joining our wiki and becoming a member. Things our chat is NOT to be used for: #Please restrain from giving out personal information in chat. Your age, address or last name are an idea of some things you shouldn't give out. Now if you are comfortable telling someone your age, that's fine, but it is strongly suggested never under any circumstances giving out your last name and address. First names are fine, as they are used by billions of people. #Chat is not for bullying, if you don't like someone, or don't agree with something they've said, chat is not the place to express that. Just remember what the great all-knowing Thumper said in Bambii, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all". #No yelling in chat, yelling in chat LOOKS LIKE THIS AND ALL CAPS BASICALLY IS CHAT SPEAK FOR I'M YELLING RIGHT NOW. Small bursts of excitement may be overlooked, but too much of it will get you a warning. #No spamming (repeatedly saying the same thing over and over again or pasting nonsense and gibberish). #If you repeatedly enter chat without having produced a claim or any proof that you are genuinely here to join our wiki, you will eventually receive a chat block and won't be allowed back into chat until you have produced a claim. This may seem harsh, but this wiki's chat is for our users applying to become members, if you want a social network to just hang out and goof off, try tumblr or chatango. If you still feel a bit lost or have questions that weren't answered, please don't hesitate to contact either a Admin or anyone of our active users who have been around and know the ropes. There is also a help desk where you can ask questions. On behalf of the wiki, I hope you enjoy your stay.